


Mist of Awakening

by Stuckylover4ever



Series: Avengers Twitter and T.V. [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, comics - Fandom
Genre: Asexual Bruce Banner, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Explicit Language, F/M, Filming, Gay James "Bucky" Barnes, Jewish James "Bucky" Barnes, M/M, Nonbinary Steve Rogers, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, T.V. Show, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, team as a family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckylover4ever/pseuds/Stuckylover4ever
Summary: The Avengers are tasked with filming a T.V. show. Pepper thinks that it will bring people closer to the Avengers. All some of them want is their privacy while others are enjoying this.  Will it be a hit or will things get out of hand and bomb before things even begin to take off.  Follow them as they film the show.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers Twitter and T.V. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636114
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. Day 1 Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. This fanfiction goes along with Mist of Truth. The Avengers are going to start filming a T.V. show. It's off to a rough start for some of them. I hope you enjoy it.

(In hair and make-up)

Pepper is sitting in her chair. She looks around the room. It’s a nice size room with all the Avengers sitting in it. She can see Bucky sitting in the make-up chair. He doesn’t look too happy with what’s going on. “Cheer up, Bucky,” she tells him.

Bucky smiles over at her. “It’s not that bad, Pepper. I wish she would leave my hair alone. Why does it have to be done up nicely? I want a ponytail,” said Bucky.

(He didn’t mind the make-up because she hadn’t put much on him, but his hair was another issue.)

“It needs to look pretty for the camera,” said Pepper as she looked down at her phone. “The camera people will be here soon. Everyone get ready.”

There was a groan from Bruce who was leaning on, Stevie, who also had Nat leaning on him. “Pepper, is there still time to back out?” asked Bruce looking over to her.

She looked up. “Bruce, there is, but I am not going to have you on camera much today or nor is Barnes going to be on camera much either,” Pepper said, looking back down at her phone.

Pepper started to text someone as the door opened. Peter stepped into the room. “Hey, everyone. Now the party can get started since I am here,” Peter stated.

Without looking up from her phone, Pepper asked, “Did Ned and MJ parents give the ok for them to be on T.V.?”

(She knew how much Peter wanted his friends with him. Even if he was ok with doing the show, Peter needed his friends.)

“They did. MJ and Ned will be here soon. Both of them are excited about this. I think it’s great we are doing this. Now, what’s going to be my story, mister Stark?” Peter asked.

Tony smiled at him as he got up. He walked over to Peter and put an arm around him. “You are working for me in the labs. I do work with high school students from time to time,” said Tony as he pulled Peter over to a seat. 

With a smile, Pepper stood up. “I have to go greet the camera people now,” said Pepper with a smile on her face.

Pepper slams the door as she walked out. Walking into the common room, Pepper saw the camera people sitting up. “Where do you want this?” asked a guy point to the camera.

She gave him a tight smile. “I want it near the kitchen. We are going to start filming in there,” Pepper told him. 

So the man moved the camera towards the kitchen as Stevie and Bucky came out. “Do you guys need any help?” asked Stevie, looking at the camera guy.

Jamie was hanging back. “I think we got it, but thanks for the offer,” he said. 

Shrugging his shoulders, Steve walked over to Pepper. “Do we have a script?” he asked.

Hoping that they didn’t have a script, Jamie looked over to Pepper. He gave her a dirty look. “Well, yes and no, Steve. I think a script is a good idea to keep you all from crossing the line, but then it wouldn’t be true to life. So, you do have to watch what you say. I don’t want anyone saying something to out there, Steve,” said Pepper as she pulled her phone back out. 

Stevie looked at Pepper. “It’s Stevie now, and I wish you would call me that, Pepper. Also, I do not like the fact that you thought of a script. People want to see the real us. It’s the only reason Jamie agreed to do this. He doesn’t want to be fake, nor does he wanted to be seen much while we are filming,” Stevie told her as a camera looked up.

“But, it would make for great filming to have the Winter Soldier on camera. He could tell us his story as the Winter Soldier. People would eat it up, and you all would get a lot of views,” he stated as he adjusted the camera.

Jamie let out a growl. “I don’t think so. That’s why I didn’t want to do this. All people see me as is the Winter Soldier,” Bucky said, looking over to Steve.

“I am sorry, Jamie. If you want, you can get a book to read while we are filming. No one will have to see your face if you don’t want them too. I love your hair even if I like a ponytail better,” said Stevie as Jamie blow him a kiss.

He walked away to get a book. Steve did have a good idea. “We are almost set up. Can you get everyone in here?” asked the cameraman to Stevie, who groaned.

“Fine, but Pepper, you are going to owe us big time for this,” he said, walking away.

A few moments later, everyone was gathered in the kitchen sitting down. “Bruce, Steve, and you should start cooking breakfast,” barked Pepper.

They jumped up to get to it. While Bruce and Stevie started to cook, a cameraman began to speak to them. “Please talk as you do the cooking. Tell us what you are cooking,” he said.

Stevie and Bruce stared at each other. This wasn’t getting off to a good start. “So, Stevie, are we going to make bacon and eggs?” asked Bruce looking at him with a grin on his face.

“As long as the bacon is beef and not pork,” Stevie replied. 

The cameraman said, “Cut. Please put the book down, James. It’s breakfast time. You should be hanging out with everyone.”

Putting the book down, James stood up and stormed from the room, saying, “I hate taking orders.”


	2. Chapter 2

(Everyone is in shock about what just happened even if they knew how Bucky felt about this. There was a confused look on Peter’s face.)

The cameraman looked around the kitchen. “Can someone go get him?” asked the cameraman as he threw up his arms. 

Stevie looked over to Bruce. “I will be right back, Bruce,” said Stevie.

Giving the nod, Bruce smiled at Stevie. He understood. The cameraman, on the other hand, did not follow. “No, not you. I need to speak with Bruce and you, then I need to talk to the rest of them,” he stated.

This was going to be a long day, and they were just getting started. At least he was getting paid well for it. “Well, I am the best one to go after him. I can talk to him the best,” replied Stevie.

Looking over to Stevie, Tony said, “I can go after him. He needs to cool off.”

While Tony left the room, Bruce was giving him a dirty look. It was plain as day to anyone that Bucky didn’t need to cool off. The cameraman looked at them. “I want you both to act like you are having fun,” he said.

(Turning the camera back on, he aimed it at them.)

With a sigh, Steve went back to the food. “Like I was saying, Bruce, we can do bacon and eggs, but the bacon has to beef, not pork. Do you think we can do that?” asked Steve.

Bruce smiled at him. “Let me go, check,” said Bruce, which earned a “cut” from the cameraman.

(He walked up to them.)

He was not smiling at them. “Can’t you guys get this right? You are supposed to be having fun, and it doesn’t look like you are,” he said.

Steve got up in his face. “Hey, back off. We just got up not too long ago. I ran 3 miles this morning before going to work out in the gym. Bruce isn’t thrilled with doing this, and you won’t leave us alone. We are going to do this our way or not at all. So back off,” Steve told him.

It earned a snicker from everyone, but Pepper. She didn’t find it funny at all. “Steve, you need to back off. He is just trying to help you out. They will listen to you from now on,” she said, not looking up from her phone. 

“Thank you, Pepper. Now let’s get back to it,” the cameraman stated as he turned the camera on. 

Bruce opened the fridge. He dug around in it. After a moment, he walked back over. “It looks like we are out of beef bacon, but I could run to get some,” Bruce told Stevie.

Looking over to Bruce, Stevie replied. “It’s fine. We don’t have to have bacon. Toast will do fine this morning, and if anyone wants bacon, we can fix it. There is some food leftover that Bucky might eat instead. Lately, he has been getting back into his roots.”

The cameraman turned as they heard shouting. “I ain’t going back in there, Tony. I don’t want to do this. If I can’t have my book at the table to read, then I am not going to sit in there. My face doesn’t always have to be shown on camera,” Bucky yelled.

(Tony looked at him as the camera zoomed in on them.)

“Bucky, we all have to be team players here. I know Bruce, and you aren’t happy with this. It’s only here and there that we have to do this. Please come back in there. It’s not going to kill you not to have your book in there,” said Tony.

Putting his book down, Bucky stormed back into the kitchen as he sat down, his feet slammed into the floor. “Buck, you ok?” asked Stevie.

He didn’t respond to Stevie for a few moments, and when he finally did, there was an edge to his voice. “No, I am not, Stevie. I rather not be here. Also, I am not hungry. This was a stupid idea. Twitter was fine, but this is going too far.”

Pepper looked over to him. “Let it all out; it’s good for the ratings. People need to know how you feel,” said Pepper.

A moment later, as the camera was getting up in Bucky’s face, he took his fist and slammed into the camera. The camera broke with glass shattering every wear. “Cut, we can move on from this to something else,” said the cameraman.

(He motioned for another man to come over. The man took the camera to fix and got another one out. A woman stepped into view.)

She smiled at everyone. “Hello,” Sharon Carter said to them.

Stevie smiled over at her. “Hey, Sharon, what are you doing here?” asked Stevie. 

“Well, I came to see how things were going, and I can see they aren’t going great,” she said as Bucky wore a frown on his face.

Pepper gave the nod as she got up. “You are going to clean that mess up, then you will say sorry to the cameraman,” Pepper told Bucky, who got up.

He stormed over to get the broom and dustpan. After cleaning up the mess and not saying sorry, Bucky left the room. “Pepper, please be kinder to Bucky. He is having a rough morning, and this isn’t helping,” Stevie replied as Sharon looked at him.

“Well, I can always come back later. It’s not important that I am here,” Sharon replied, leaving the room.

(Truth be told, Fury had her come check up on them. He knew this was not going to go well.)

The cameraman looked at Stevie. “You need to let me know when breakfast is over. We can work on the next scene then,” he said as the other man came back in.

“Boss says that you need to get this under control now, or else he will fire you and hire someone else,” the man told him. 

The man threw his arms up in the air. "This isn't my problem. They aren't working with me," he replied.


	3. Chapter 3

After breakfast was done, everyone was milling about. Sam went off to work as Steve and Bucky cuddled up on the couch. Pepper, on the other hand, was talking to the cameraman. “I know this is hard right now, but you need to stick it out,” said Pepper.

(Little did he know that he would be fired soon.)

He gave her a look. “Mrs. Stark, I am not sure how long I can stick this out. It is tough for me at the moment,” he replied to her. “They don’t want to work with me.”

She smiled at him. “Here’s an extra hundred. Why don’t you go over there and start filming them? Give America a look at the heroes without them knowing about it,” she told him.

“Great,” he said as he took the hundred. 

(This was something that he could work with. Plus, he was kind of glad that they wouldn’t see this.)

Walking over to them, he started to film them. Tony was explaining something to Bucky. “I don’t think that’s how it works,” Tony stated as Bucky looked at him.

“Sure it does, Tony,” Bucky replied.

The man had no idea what was going on, but he was going to roll with it. So far, this was great. “Guys, who care how it works if it works, then why complain about the how,” Steve said.

Tony laughed as did, Bucky. “There are some things you will never get, Stevie. Now shall we go on?” asked Tony as he looked up. 

He did notice the cameraman but chose not to say a word. “Sure. Tony was wondering if you have worked on anything lately?” Bucky asked him.

With a smile, Tony gave the nod as he picked up his cup. He took a drink of his coffee. “I am working on a lot of things, Bucky. I have even begun working on another arm for you. You can never have too many arms,” was the reply Tony gave. 

Bucky smiled back at Tony. “Thanks, Tony,” replied Bucky.

Looking up from the book he was reading, Bruce spoke up. “Why do I feel like we are being watched?” he asked.

(Luckily, the cameraman thought to turn off the camera right at that moment.)

Tony smiled over at the man. “Maybe you are just worried, Bruce, and you are welcome, Bucky,” spoke Tony.

(Cut to a different scene.)

A few hours later, Tony was in the lab working when the cameraman came down. “Boss, the cameraman, would like in,” FRIDAY said.

“Unlock the doors.”

A moment later, the man stepped in. “Hi, Mr. Stark. Can we talk?” he asked. 

Looking up form is work, Tony motioned for the guy to take a seat. The man did so in one of the chairs. “What would you like to talk about?” asked Tony as he went back to screwing a screw in.

The man started to play with his hands. He was nervous about how this was going to go. Also, sweat began to pour down his face. “I know we are on the same page about filming. You think it’s important to film as much as I do. You also believe in filming everything right,” he said.

Tony nodded. “I do think it is important to film most of it,” Tony stated as he put the screwdriver down. “Where are you going with this?”

With a nervous laugh, the guy said, “I was thinking we could put cameras on each floor this way we could always be filming. We could get any and everything. It would show the Avengers in a good light.”

Well, that wasn’t the complete truth. They would be shown in a light wither it be good or bad. Tony placed a hand to his chin and stopped to think for a moment. “I like the idea, but I will have to run it by Pepper. If she is ok with it, then it will be a go. I will allow you to film down here even if Pepper isn’t ok with it. I have nothing to hide,” Tony said with a smile on his face.

He knew he would need to talk to the team, but that could wait until later. Bruce and Bucky weren’t going to be ok with filming all the time. It was going to be great in Tony’s mind. “Thanks, I hope she says it is ok,” the cameraman spoke. 

(This will be part of the reason why he gets fired beside the Avengers wanting to do the filming themselves.)

“I am sure she will,” said Tony waving him off.

The man left the room with a big smile on his face. He ran into Steve, who looked at him. “I was coming to see Tony about something, but do you have a moment to talk?” Stevie asked.

Stevie promised that he wasn’t going to get angry, and his temper would stay under control no matter what. “I guess, I have a moment,” said the man.

Smiling at him, Stevie said, “Great. I just wanted to say that while you haven’t done a good job, it hasn’t been that bad, I guess. I don’t like how you do things because it isn’t right. If a guy doesn’t want to show his face on camera, then he doesn’t have too. Now, if you anger Bucky again like that, then you will have to deal with me.”

You could see the sweat coming down on the man’s face. “Thanks, I guess for the first part. I am sorry, Steve, but I am just doing my job. Bucky’s great to have on camera, and you know it,” he replied.

Steve looked at him. “It’s Stevie, and I do know it, but still doesn’t mean that you have to put him on camera. Now have a nice day,” said Steve walking in to see Tony. 

The man knew he would have to ask for more money. Dealing with Steve Rogers wasn’t a walk in the park. "You have a nice day as well, Steve," he called out, knowing that he would call Stevie, Steve.


End file.
